Semi Clover
}} The Semi Clover , item 1033, and , p.374, call the camera "Clover" but the full name in the advertisements was "Semi Clover". is a Japanese 4.5×6 folding camera, made from 1940 to 1943–4. Origin The Semi Clover was distributed by Hagi Kōgyō Bōeki and was certainly manufactured by Ginrei. This is confirmed by a mention in a February 1944 advertisement saying that Ginrei was the "manufacturer of Clover cameras". クロバーカメラ製造元: advertisement on p.12 of Nihon Shashin Kōgyō Tsūshin, February 15, 1944, reproduced on p.76 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku. The Venner lenses and Vester shutters were made by Ginrei too. Made by Ginrei: , lens item M2, shutter item 18-P-2. The names Venner and Vester appear on various other Ginrei products, sometimes in direct conjunction with the company name. Description The Semi Clover is a vertical folder. The finder and other controls are to the right as viewed by a photographer holding the camera vertically, this is the reverse of the usual arrangement. The viewfinder is contained in a short housing that also supports the accessory shoe. There is a body release on the right and an advance knob on the left end of the top plate. The back is hinged to the right and has a single red window near the top to control film advance, protected by a horizontally sliding cover. The front leather is embossed CLOVER with a large "C" and the back leather is embossed Semi Clover in handwritten style. Evolution The original Semi Clover was featured in the new products column of the April 1940 issue of Asahi Camera, with a Venner 75/4.5 lens and a Vester I shutter (T, B, 10–200). , p.336. The Venner have three elements. , lens item Lb4 (for the 75/3.5). An actual example of the original Semi Clover has been observed with an Anastigmat Venner 75/4.5 lens and a black shutter plate marked GRC Co at the top and probably VESTER I at the bottom. Example observed in an online auction. The list of set prices compiled in October 1940 and published in January 1941, mentioned the Semi Clover in a number of versions: "Semi Clover I" (¥100), "Semi Clover II" (¥120), "Semi Clover III" and "Semi Clover B" (¥121 each), "Semi Clover IV" and "Semi Clover BII" (¥160), with no further details. , type 3, sections 5B, 6B and 7B. The Semi Clover II, III, IV and BII were again in a similar price list dated November 1941. , type 3, sections 4B, 5B, 6B and 7B. The Semi Clover 2, 3, 4 and B2 were advertised together between 1941 and early 1943. , p.336. An advertisement dated March 1942, Advertisement published in Hōdō Shashin, reproduced in , p.69. boasting the body release actioned by the right hand fingers, gives the following characteristics: * Semi Clover 2: f/3.5 lens, 10–200 speeds ( ); * Semi Clover 3: f/4.5 lens, 1–200 speeds ( ); * Semi Clover 4: f/3.5 lens, 1–200 speeds ( ); * Semi Clover B2: f/3.5 lens, 1–200 speeds, self-timer ( ). The advertising picture shows an Anastigmat Venner lens, but mentions a K.O.L. lens on all four models. , p.336. The self-timer equipped shutter is an Orient made by Tōyō Kōki and the others are Vester shutters. , p.336, says that the self-timer equipped shutter is an "Oriental" (オリエンタル), but this is invalidated by the , shutter item 18-P-23. It is probable that the "Semi Clover B" mentioned in the 1941 official price list was a version with f/4.5 lens and Orient shutter (1–200, self-timer). The versions with the Venner 75/3.5 lens and either a Vester III (T, B, 1–200) or an Orient A shutter (T, B, 1–200, self-timer) were still mentioned in the government inquiry listing Japanese camera production as of April 1943. , items 42–3, lens item Lb4, shutter items 18-P-2 and 18-P-23. The name of the manufacturer is unfortunately missing from the document. Some examples of the Semi Clover 3 and 4 have been observed. Semi Clover 3 pictured in , item 1033, and in an online auction. Semi Clover 4 pictured in this page and in an online auction. The shutter plate is marked GINREI KOHKI at the top and reportedly VESTER 3 at the bottom. On the f/4.5 examples observed, the lens is engraved Anastigmat Venner whereas it is engraved G.R.C. Venner 7.5cm f/3.5 on the Semi Clover 4. It is not known if this is a distinguishing feature of the f/4.5 and f/3.5 lenses or if the marking was changed at some time on all the lenses. Notes Bibliography * Items 84–88. * Type 3, sections 5B, 6B, 7B. * Items 42–3. * Type 3, sections 4B, 5B, 6B, 7B. * P.374. * Advertisement on p.76, corresponding to p.12 of the February 15, 1944 issue. * Item 1033. Links In Japanese: * Semi Clover in Neco's camera collection Clover, Semi Category: S Clover, Semi